


Searching for a Star

by LazyWriterGirl



Series: Femslash February 2017 - I Write Best When I'm Writing Gay [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Sign I'm Doing True To My Rarepair Tendencies, Basically My Thardelia Feelings Seeping Through to Fates, F/F, Fluff, I Love Having To Make New Relationship Tags, Lighthearted Mentions of Stalking, Prompt: Star, Very Literal Take on Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/pseuds/LazyWriterGirl
Summary: “You’ve been watching me, Caeldori. Why? Still trying to act like somebody else?”“That’s not why I’ve been watching you, Rhajat.”Or, Rhajat follows Corrin as if she were her guiding star, and Caeldori follows Rhajat for much the same reason.Femslash February Prompt 2/12 - Star





	

Her mother often watches the stars for signs, but Caeldori prefers to keep her gaze on the more easily identifiable; the more easily understood.

 

That’s why she’s doing what she’s doing right now; namely, _not_ working on additional duties, for once.

 

This is the third day in a row that Caeldori has finished her chores early, the third day in a row that she hasn’t taken on any additional duties. Instead she’s standing just behind the rod shop waiting for a glimpse of Rhajat and it’s in moments like these where she must wonder _why_ her friend likes doing this so much. It’s honestly not productive or at all self-improving in any way, and the logical part of her brain says that it’s just plain _strange_ standing around and watching somebody all day. Following that person around without ever saying anything.

 

The appeal of the activity, if there is any, is a total mystery to sensible, responsible Caeldori.

 

Then again, perhaps that’s why Rhajat likes doing it so much.

 

All that Caeldori knows is that when she’d asked the other girl about her hobby—though Caeldori is not sure that this is the most appropriate word to use—she’d gotten a reply of, “I like to follow…I mean, _watch_ after Lady Corrin.”

“Oh, as a bodyguard?” Caeldori had asked.

“Always the responsible one, aren’t you? But yes, sure, like that,” had been the responding drawl, and when Caeldori had ventured to point out that Lady Corrin had several bodyguards— _including_ Rhajat’s own mother, for goodness’ sake—she’d been met with, “Yes, but how else will I know if my precious Lady Corrin is safe unless _I’m_ constantly looking out for her?”

 Caeldori, of course, understands that there are fewer places safer for Lady Corrin than the Astral Plane, but she does not question Rhajat. The other girl’s motivations, as they are laid out before her, seem to be honest. And besides, Caeldori has yet to see her friend do anything untoward with their commander.

 

All that she does, really, is _watch_.

 

Watch and follow.

 

In some ways, though Caeldori _knows_ that what Rhajat is doing is _stalking_ , she can’t help but think that the other girl watches over Lady Corrin the way a knight would their fair princess. Or at least, more in that vein than in the way Rhajat’s mother watches Lady Corrin—from the shadows, shuriken in hand, ready to strike should a threat present itself.

It might be true that Rhajat is not the gallant hero of whom Caeldori has so often read, or heard, or dreamed. She is not a bright spirit and a warm smile. No, Rhajat is a dark aura and a tricky smile, looked upon as untrustworthy in the eyes of many of their comrades. More so than that, she is strange and difficult to read, and she is entirely more concerned with watching Lady Corrin than she is with training, or helping with the chores that are in constant need of doing around the Astral Plane.

Still, she is one of Caeldori’s dearest friends; one of Caeldori’s only friends, really, outside of her father and mother and Lady Corrin and Nina, and _that_ is why she defends Rhajat from the other children—from Shiro’s loud comments and Hisame’s judgemental stares and Sophie’s well-intentioned, but unintentionally hurtful bits of advice. That is why she is constantly making excuses for the girl with the dark magic and the air of impenetrable mystery.

Because they’re _best friends_ —at least in Caeldori’s eyes.

That, and it seems only fair; after all, Rhajat is one of the only people who does not tell Caeldori that her strides towards perfection are _irritating_ or _stupid_ or _clearly just a ploy for attention._ Rhajat, for all her perceived shortcomings, is a very understanding person when she wants to be; and that is something that Caeldori cherishes because Rhajat, at least, understands _why_ Caeldori works herself so hard and strives to reach such heights; why Caeldori tries to push herself so far past her own limitations.

 

Or at least, she does not question it, and that is just as well in Caeldori’s book.

 

Caeldori tells herself that that is the only reason why she would do something like this. Why she would follow Rhajat throughout the Astral Plane, shadowing Lady Corrin’s most persistent shadow. There’s nothing to it aside from wanting to make sure her friend is safe. There can be no other explanation for why she stalks the self-styled mistress of the darkest arts when there is a gap in her schedule that could not be more gainfully filled elsewhere.

 

Of course, clever as she is, Caeldori knows that she is only lying to herself—there is _always_ something to be done.

 

She knows that Rhajat is too busy watching Lady Corrin to pay her much mind outside of the times Caeldori has come seeking help. She knows that Rhajat still views her as more “the daughter of her mother’s best friend” than as a best friend in her own right. Perhaps Rhajat does not even know of any reasons as to why a friendship with Caeldori would even be worth pursuing—or maintaining, rather, as they’ve already developed something of a friendship and have been able to continue it in no small part due to their mother’s pushing them together so much.

As for Caeldori, _she_ knows that she has a reason—and a very good one at that—for why she follows Rhajat the same way the sun trails the end of the sky. The same way the sea yearns to touch the stars just over the horizon. She knows it, because Caeldori knows herself so very, very well, and while she cannot say that she is disappointed in this turn of events she must admit that she is surprised. _Very_ surprised.

 

Though honestly, had she listened to her mother, perhaps she might not have been so surprised at all…

 

Caeldori has always prided herself on being able to predict the outcomes of her endeavours—all positive predictions, of course, as she _will_ become the best at everything she does, and thus must strive towards positivity always. She’s always gone into everything—training, battles, friendships—with at least a vague idea of the possible developments. It’s a method she’d learned from her father as a small girl, a method that she has _perfected_ over the years even though her mother (jokingly) complains that it takes the fun out of life and the unknowable outcomes of the paths one might take.

 

It’s not like her mother can really say anything, though, given that she…well, that she’s been known to self-fulfill a few of her own prophecies here and there.

 

Regardless, Caeldori had joined Lady Corrin’s army with the expectation that she would make friends, and spend much-needed time with her parents. What she had _not_ specifically thought possible was something much like this. Falling for a comrade. In hindsight, she should have predicted the possibility, and for that Caeldori must admit that she is rather upset with herself.

After all, though it is not unheard of for this sort of thing to happen, she cannot say that she had been expecting it to happen to _her_ (and oh what that naivete has cost her). That, and she had not thought that this could happen with somebody like…the object of her affections…not that there’s anything wrong with this person, at all. It just seems so illogical. So… _imperfect_.

 

And yet, in some ways, it certainly makes the most sense out of any possible pairing in which Caeldori might find herself within the army; it’s possibly the most perfect thing that could have ever come from her feelings.

 

Their mothers are the closest of friends, have worked and fought and _bled_ alongside each other in the service of the late Hoshidan queen. Their mothers have been friends since childhood, a fate that Caeldori is sure would have befallen herself and her heart’s chosen had they been raised in peaceful times, out in the world instead of in the care of Deeprealm strangers.

Of course, Caeldori is sure that even this is not enough to completely explain her feelings; close though their mothers are, they cannot claim to have a bond themselves. In fact, even with their mothers constantly pulling them together, they might never have developed the kind of relationship responsible for the feelings that Caeldori has been feeling as of late, had Caeldori not thought to approach the other girl about changing herself.

 

These new and admittedly beautiful feelings which, rather unexpectedly—at least in Caeldori’s opinion—are directed at none other than Rhajat.

 

Rhajat, with her mysterious charm and her devious grin.

Rhajat, with her finely-arched eyebrow and her inimitable giggle _._

Rhajat, with her beautiful dark hair and her striking pale eyes.

 

Rhajat, who says—though not in so many words—that Caeldori is already her best self.

 

She knows that if she speaks these thoughts aloud, her mother will tease her, but these feelings have taken root _so_ very quickly that Caeldori is beginning to grow desperate. Desperate for somebody to talk to, desperate for somebody to sit quietly and listen while she talks about Rhajat.

To think that only weeks ago, all she’d ever wanted was to be by her father’s side. Now, she has that, she has the respect of _most_ of Lady Corrin’s army, and she has such beautiful new feelings, too! It’s almost too much, and the romantic in her thinks that in some ways this is all rather formulaic—like the plot to a cheesy romance novel.

It’s fascinating to think about how much has changed for her since leaving the place in which she was put for safe-keeping, but Caeldori finds herself unable to properly reflect on those things, anyway. Instead, she finds that much of the time she thinks only about how she feels embarrassed, privately, because she knows that she has possibly the most ill-placed infatuation in the entirety of the army.

The only thing even more ill-fated would have to be…why, Rhajat’s own crush on Lady Corrin!

 _Thud._ Shoot! Caeldori slides back into the shadows of the rod shop, hoping that Rhajat will take no notice. She knows, from her careful observations, that this is not likely—Rhajat is a rather thorough observer herself—but she can _hope_ , can’t she? Holding her breath so as not to make any more sound, Caeldori lifts her pocket mirror—the one she’d started carrying after Soleil mentioned seeing a piece of food stuck in her teeth—and tries to set up an angle that will let her watch Rhajat without further exposing herself.

Thankfully, Lady Corrin has chosen this very moment to leave the rod shop. With a parting “thank you!” to the person in charge—Lady Sakura, if Caeldori is remembering the schedule correctly—Lady Corrin walks off in the direction of the temple, and from her point of view Caeldori watches Rhajat take one last peek towards the back of the rod shop before turning to follow the Hoshido Noble. From a distance, of course.

Caeldori breathes a sigh of relief once the last of Rhajat’s dark hair has disappeared.

She’s been _this_ close to getting caught ever since she started, and while she knows that Rhajat probably hasn’t noticed her yet, it’s only a matter of time before Caeldori—though she is loath to admit the possibility—makes a mistake and gets caught. She mulls over her options. The most obvious one would be to just come right out and say it, but Caeldori can’t just do that. No matter what her comrades in the army say about her, she is not (yet) talented at everything she puts her mind to; flirtation being one of her biggest failings.

 

How would she even begin that conversation?

 

Would Rhajat even bother letting her speak?

 

Talking to either of her parents about this matter is also out of the question. She’s sure that her father would have perfect advice, would teach her how to give the perfect confession, but there are some things that even she does not want to discuss with her father; and her infatuation with Rhajat falls _very clearly_ in that category. As for her mother, well…Caeldori trusts her mother  but she’s absolutely, one hundred percent certain that if she were to mention Rhajat in an even vaguely romantic light, Miss Kagero would be immediately called for and she, Caeldori, would be immediately and permanently embarrassed.

It’s not that she thinks that Miss Kagero will _mind_ : after all, Caeldori must admit that she’d make a fine match for _anyone_ —after a bit more self-polishing—but she’s sure that all the books she’s read have specifically mentioned not involving parents in love confessions. They tend to make the whole matter much more embarrassing than it already is on its own merit, and Caeldori…she just can’t.

She walks in the direction of the temple for a bit, though she knows that she would be wisest not to continue her observations today. Instead, perhaps she should work on herself. There are still some weapons in need of sharpening or general repair, so perhaps the smithy would be…

Caeldori turns sharply on the paved pathway, bumping into Rhajat’s father with a muted, “oof!”

“Oh, Mister Hayato! I’m so s-sorry!”

“Ahaha,” says Rhajat’s father, playing unaffected even though he’s rubbing his arm a bit. “Not a problem, Caeldori…but hey, are you okay? Something on your mind?”

“Oh n-no, nothing, why do you ask? I uh…I was just going to the smithy, Mister Hayato. I um, I’m sorry again, for bumping into you!”

He gives her a funny look as she bows, but does not question her, instead simply wishing her a good day. Caeldori steps as quickly as she can in the direction of the smithy. The more she thinks about it, the less she wants to work…right now, she just wants to curl up into a ball on her bed and hide. And think about Rhajat.

 

The second she walks into the smithy, that feeling intensifies.

 

“Oh! Caeldori, dear, you’re not scheduled for the smithy.” How had she forgotten that her mother was on duty today?!

“I-I know that, Mother. I just wanted to…see you.”

Her mother looks at her, shaking her head fondly. “You know that I can tell when you’re lying, right sweetie?”

“…I know.” Caeldori is too proper to throw her head into her hands right this second, but if she could, she would. The longer she spends with her mother, the better her mother’s chances of pulling the truth from her lips…her mother is persuasive like that.

“Is something wrong, dear?” Caeldori’s mother doesn’t even wait for an answer, jumping in after her own question with a concerned, “Should I prepare a special charm to ward off sickness? Do you need me to take you home, sweetheart?”

 Caeldori feels the blush rise to her cheeks. “Mother! I’m not a _child_ anymore.”

“But you’re always going to be _my_ child, sweetheart.”

Caeldori agrees and allows her mother to walk around the anvil to give her a kiss before she backs away with a nervous smile. She needs to leave before her mother figures out what’s really bothering her. “Well then, Mother, if you’re fine here, I’ll be…going.”

Her mother only shakes her head again and smiles. “Okay then, honey. I’ll be finished here in another two hours or so.”

Caeldori nods and leaves, heart thumping in her chest all the while.

 

She goes straight home and wraps herself up in a blanket.

Unable to turn her brain off despite her sudden nervousness, she wonders how she should go about this whole Rhajat situation. Immediately, Nina pops up in her head—the other girl could help her learn how to sneak around more effectively. Caeldori isn’t sure why she didn’t think to consult Nina on matters of stealth before—perhaps because this time it has nothing to do with a mission.

She’s slipping.

When her father comes home, he mentions bumping into Mister Hayato—who’d _apparently_ expressed some concern for her welfare—but Caeldori manages to deflect his questions. The effort proves a draining exercise, but she _thinks_ she’s dispelled most of his curiosity by the time her mother gets home. As if the gods are blessing her, her mother does not pester her further either, instead brewing her a simple curative—which she drinks even though she knows that she’s perfectly healthy—and bidding her a good night’s rest.

 

Caeldori pretends to sleep and listens to her parents as they whisper in their hushed, concerned tones, but Rhajat’s name never comes up.

 

She breathes a sigh of relief for that before letting sleep claim her.

 

***

 

The three days of following Rhajat all around the Astral Plane turn into four, which then turns into five, then six, then a week. After the first week, Rhajat starts to make trips that _don’t_ centre around Lady Corrin, and Caeldori, who has endeavoured to learn as well as she can from a strangely enthusiastic Nina, begins to find a real need for heightened stealth abilities.

In addition to the solo excursions, Rhajat starts to come to fewer and fewer of the little tea parties that their mothers have apparently _always_ done—or at least, have _always_ done since their children joined the army. Caeldori misses seeing her best friend with such regularity

The first week turns into two weeks…then three.

Then a month.

Eventually it has been about a month and a half of watching Rhajat from afar, following her about, and Caeldori is beginning to feel pathetic. Sometimes she loses sight of the other girl, and ends up spending her day wandering where once she would have immediately just gotten right back to business. Chasing after Rhajat is like chasing after a star, as time-consuming as it is hopeless, and yet she cannot stop herself.

 

This whole infatuation has thrown her off her game in the _worst_ of ways.

 

To further complicate matters, her mother, at this point, has certainly figured out that there is something wrong with her, though she says nothing. That silence worries Caeldori more than her mother’s usual mystical tittering would. The various charms her mother begins to leave around the house—for courage, for honesty, for all sorts of purposes that are entirely too close to the truth of what Caeldori needs—are another source of stress.

 

Still, she can’t bring herself to say anything.

 

Miss Kagero comes by every few days for tea and reminiscing—usually with Rhajat but not always—and on one of these days she mentions concerns about Rhajat being a bit…off. Compared to how she normally is. Caeldori notices her mother eyeing her, and she doesn’t quite know what to say. She knows that she hasn’t been as verbal about her friendship with Rhajat for the last month or so, but that’s no reason to look at her.

Instead of answering she takes a sip of her tea, then another; within seconds she’s drained the cup…and unfortunately her mother looks ready to strike with a well-placed question.

Before her mother can say anything to her though, Caeldori is accosted by none other than Rhajat herself, who appears at her side with all the quiet ease of a ninja; considering who her friend’s mother is, Caeldori realizes that her surprise is poorly placed. She offers the other girl a cup of tea, but is stopped by four simple words.

“We need to talk.”

“O-okay.” _Calm yourself._ This is just a conversation with Rhajat. Rhajat, her best friend, daughter of her mother’s best friend. Rhajat, with whom Caeldori has found herself hopelessly in love.

“We’ll be here if you need us, girls,” says her mother, making a shooing motion with her hand. Caeldori thinks that she hears Miss Kagero whisper, “ _Orochi!_ ”, but it’s too late to really react before Rhajat nods and all but pulls her out of her seat. Soon they’re standing outside her house and Caeldori feels so very, very anxious.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Rhajat says, though the edge to her voice is too blunt to mean anything good. Caeldori feels her stomach sink.

“Are you angry with me?”

“No.” Rhajat fiddles with the ends of her hair for a few seconds before looking Caeldori straight in the eye. “You’ve been watching me, Caeldori. Why? Still trying to act like somebody else?”

Caeldori wonders if her mother had done something to the tea, because she’s feeling strangely bold when she says, “That’s…not why I’ve been watching you, Rhajat.”

“Oh?”

And just like that, her confidence is shaken to death. “Y-yes. I mean, no. I mean…how did you even know?”

            “…Caeldori, my mother is one of the best ninja in all of Hoshido, and _I_ am more than adept at shadowing the person of my choosing without detection…How could I _not_ know?”

Well, if she hadn’t felt foolish before she’s _certainly_ feeling that way now. “My apologies. I’ll never do it again if y—

“I don’t mind,” Rhajat says, almost too quietly for Caeldori to hear. “I just want to know _why_? Is it because you…think I’m up to no good?”

There’s a twinge of hurt in Rhajat’s voice that makes Caeldori feel just _awful_. “Oh no, no, not at all!” She waits for Rhajat to nod at her before she continues. “It’s just…” She can’t say it!

“Yes, well, I think we’ve had a conversation about this before but you really would probably want to use words to get your point across.” Rhajat doesn’t sound angry so much as almost…amused? Caeldori can’t think of any reasons for that.

She takes a breath. She is Caeldori, she’s held up as the most talented woman in the entire army and yet she can’t even confess her feelings to a girl? “Well you see, Rhajat, there have been some developments recently and I…uh…well…”

“This all sounds rather foreboding,” says Rhajat, “Heehee, what could you possibly be trying to tell me?”

“It’s just that I—

“So _mysterious…_ I’m not sure I can stand the su—

“Rhajat! Please!” She’s surprised at herself, but it’s too late for Caeldori to turn back. “I have feelings for you, and I’ve been following you around because…I just...couldn’t figure out any other way to be around you.”

As if she hasn’t heard the first part of Caeldori’s confession, Rhajat immediately says, “We see each other all the time. Our mothers have made sure of that.”

“Yes, but I mean…oh, _you know_ what I mean. It’s the same way that you follow Lady Corrin. I just…like being near you? Even when I can’t find you, I think about you…I think about you all the time.” Caeldori hopes that Rhajat won’t recognize the parts of her speech that have been borrowed from various novels, but she’s too nervous to eloquently express herself without a little help.

“So…does that mean you think that we’re soul mates? You think that you’re in love with me?”

Does she think it? No. Maybe not about the soul mates part. She’s not _sure_ about that. But the “in love with Rhajat” part? She doesn’t _think_ it. “I know I am.”

“That’s very bold, coming from you,” Rhajat says, and it sounds just like any of the other off-hand remarks Caeldori has heard. She takes it for rejection.

“I’m sorry…I just thought you should know.”

She’s about to head back inside, to drown her sorrows in her mother’s tea and the knowledge that she will be able to cry once Miss Kagero leaves, but she’s stopped by the sound of Rhajat’s voice letting loose a long, drawled sigh. “Do you know why you couldn’t find me sometimes?”

She turns. “Pardon?”

“I noticed you watching me more than a month ago, and I wanted to know what you were doing…so I reversed our positions and started following you around. I’m thankful you’re so pretty, by the way, because your routines can get so _boring_ sometimes.”

Ignoring the slight jab at her schedule, Caeldori zeroes in on the compliment. “You…you think I’m pretty?”

Rhajat giggles, the familiar _heehee_ still as mysterious as ever. “I do have _eyes_ Caeldori.” She doesn’t quite know how to respond to that, but she’s saved from the struggle by Rhajat, who adds, “I’ve followed you more and more in the last month, you know.”

What does _that_ mean? “Oh?”

“Yes…and I must say, while I do find your meticulous scheduling rather boring to follow, _you_ are very nice to look at. And very interesting. Very amusing.”

“I-I am?”

“Yes,” Rhajat says, considering her for a moment. “You shine very brightly, you know.” It’s one of the most earnest things that Caeldori thinks she’s ever heard Rhajat say, and it’s surprising not only in its sincerity, but it how much it means to her to hear it.

“S-so do y-you!” she replies, wincing at every stutter that leaves her lips. “You’re wonderful, Rhajat!”

Rhajat bites her thumb at that, fidgets with her hair some more, and Caeldori lets her. She’s prepared to press the issue a bit, should Rhajat disagree, but the other girl stays silent, though her eyes never leave Caeldori’s. After a second, Rhajat says, “Not the same way you are. Aside from my parents and Lady Corrin, you’re the only one who seems to think I’m much good for anything.”

Caeldori isn’t sure what to say to that, but after a second she tries with, “Well, regardless of what anybody else thinks…I think you’re a _star_ , Rhajat.”

“You think I’m a ball of gas, burning all the way up in the sky?”

“You know what I mean,” Caeldori says, and she’s pleased to win a laugh from Rhajat. Pleased to win a smile that reaches Rhajat’s eyes and makes them sparkle.

“Yes, I suppose I know what you mean.” Rhajat doesn’t say any more, and Caeldori isn’t sure where they stand. She hasn’t been…rejected, per se…but she hasn’t quite been given any confirmation either. Perplexing business, this, and unfortunately romance is one of the arenas that Caeldori has yet to compete in…without prior experience, she’s floundering.

Rhajat eyes her again for a minute before heading for the door to Caeldori’s home, and a wave of defeat washes over her before the pale-eyed girl turns back. “Well, are you going to make me do this alone?”

“Do…what alone?”

“Tell our mothers that they’ve finally got what they wanted—their children together and happy and all those nice things mothers dream about.”

It takes Caeldori a second to realize what Rhajat is saying, but when she does, she feels the broadest of smiles break out on her own face. “You mean we…oh, Rhajat! Does this mean you love me too?”

Rhajat smiles at her, and Caeldori is immediately entranced by what she sees; gone is the other girl’s usual devious smirk, replaced by a lopsided grin that looks…strangely happy, for Rhajat. Strangely happy in a _good_ way, of course. In the best way.

“I think that’s exactly what it means…you really _are_ a genius, ‘Dori,” says Rhajat, the heat in her cheeks taking away from the teasing tone in her voice. Caeldori smiles as she goes to join her new partner at the door, grabbing for Rhajat’s hand with an eagerness that surprises even herself. She’s gratified by the deepening of Rhajat’s blush.

“But what about Lady Corrin?” she asks, only just _now_ remembering that there’s somebody that Rhajat loves who _isn’t_ her.

Rhajat sighs and squeezes Caeldori’s hand so hard that it almost hurts. “Look. I’m…not good with feelings. But I _do_ know that what I feel for Lady Corrin and what I feel for you are very different. Maybe she and I were doomed lovers in another life, or maybe it was just me making it all up in my head again; either way, it’s not going to happen, and I’ll get over it. But with you? It feels…real,” Rhajat says. “Like I have a chance.” She pauses, then squeezes Caeldori’s hand just a bit more tightly, for emphasis. “But if you ever tell anybody I said that I’ll…hex you.”

Caeldori can’t help herself, she leans down and kisses Rhajat’s cheek. It must be very difficult for her new partner to speak so candidly, with such honest feeling, and she appreciates the effort…if not the threat of a hex. But she’s sure she’ll never tell, so the other girl will never have to make good on that threat, anyway.

 

When they walk back into the house hand and hand, Rhajat red from her cheeks to her collarbone and Caeldori with her large, quite-possibly-stupid-looking-grin, Miss Kagero smiles and Caeldori’s mother practically _squeals._

“I knew it! See, Kagero, see! The stars told me this would happen!”

“For once your readings were accurate without your…assistance, Orochi,” says Miss Kagero, the smile plain in her voice. “Unless…?”

Rhajat shakes her head, “No, Mother, I don’t think Miss Orochi had anything to do with this.”

Caeldori seconds the statement, smiling at her mother and Miss Kagero. Her mother may have consulted the stars to learn her fate, and perhaps they really _did_ speak to her mother. Perhaps her mother had figured it out a long time ago and not said anything because she believed in her daughter. Perhaps this was pre-destined.

 

It doesn’t matter though.

 

Not to Caeldori.

 

Her mother might still need to look up to the stars in the sky for answers, but now, all Caeldori needs to do is look to the girl at her side.


End file.
